<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【忍迹h】学校里有一个每天都cosplay女仆娘的女生 by AtobeKeino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517128">【忍迹h】学校里有一个每天都cosplay女仆娘的女生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeKeino/pseuds/AtobeKeino'>AtobeKeino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeKeino/pseuds/AtobeKeino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【忍迹h】学校里有一个每天都cosplay女仆娘的女生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>画风时常突变注意，伪娘注意，一上床就软注意<br/>生硬强调<br/>.<br/>.<br/>忍足和迹部在一起也有将近一年了，这一年里忍足发现迹部似乎不怎么穿女装了，尤其是在自己面前，只偶尔撞见迹部穿了条裙子出门，或者看见迹部在卧室穿着内衣。<br/>前者忍足是不会干什么出格的事的，而后者他不凑上去抓着rua两下都不合情理。<br/>不止裙装，他现在连冬天都没见迹部穿过什么女款大衣。<br/>就算他俩都是个男人，但忍足觉得自己还是有那么点恶趣味的。<br/>“所以宝贝儿你就不能满足一下我的欲望吗？”<br/>迹部原本想一口回绝，但一看忍足那装出来的可怜样儿就心软了，“……行吧，你在客厅等着，待会再进来。”<br/>忍足很听话的出去了，迹部关上门后还有些不知所措，忍足让他穿那些玩意儿想干啥他是再清楚不过的，那就……只剩下那身了……<br/>想到这他脸红了一下，买那东西完全是个意外，也不知他当时脑子哪出问题了，最后买回来也是压箱底。<br/>忍足听见门的动静后就走过去了，推开门后就看见迹部穿了身水手服站在床边低着头，耳尖红红的，手有些拘束的放在身前。<br/>那上衣似乎是纱质的，无袖，只遮住了胸部，整块胸口的皮肤若隐若现的，水手结规规矩矩的搭在胸前，迹部手上有带了白条的海蓝长手套，只遮住了一半的掌心，那百褶裙还是低腰的，大半的人鱼线裸在外边，腹部袒露，裙底只能勉强遮住臀肉，忍足甚至看见了蓝白的底裤，在腰那有个绳结，只需要拉一下就能脱下来，迹部没穿鞋，只套了双长到大腿那的海蓝色条纹袜，脚尖呈内八字摆着。<br/>迹部几个月前剪短的头发这会又留长了，波浪及腰，配上那张看上去性别模糊的脸，有种说不出的魅惑。<br/>迹部能感受到忍足的目光，一时间觉得脸更烫了，他原本就是脸皮薄的人，被自己喜欢的人这么看着自然受不了，这也是他不情愿在忍足跟前穿这种行头的原因，忍足的目光太露骨了。<br/>“这是之前买错了的情趣服装……那现在就……”手摸上腰间的绳结准备拉开，被忍足制止了。<br/>“这种事……还是我来做比较好啊……”<br/>忍足凑上前去亲他，含着迹部的下唇，迹部微张着嘴，手环在忍足颈上，闭上眼任由忍足在他口中扫荡，忍足顺着迹部光滑的腰部拉着绳头，解开，手又从下面探入，掀开裙角，一摸发现迹部下边已经湿透了，后边似乎还……含着什么东西？<br/>“嗯……”<br/>忍足摸上那小块布料时不小心按上了后穴含着的东西，迹部咬了一下忍足的舌尖，忍足能感觉到他全身都抖了一下，腿有些发颤。<br/>他搂着迹部的腰将人平放在床上，掀起裙摆，双手将那条底裤拉下后才发现迹部后边有个橡胶材质的类似肛塞的物件，还带着轻微的震动。<br/>“……你以为我是怎么发现这是个情趣套装的……”<br/>迹部有些难耐的磨着腿，摊开手心，有一个小遥控器。<br/>“……喏，可以换挡的……啊……！”<br/>忍足随便按了一个键，那震动器动的厉害了些，迹部曲起腿，双膝紧贴在一起，双手下意识的攥了下床单，勉强还受的住。<br/>忍足见这档位差不多了，就将遥控器放在一边的台子上了，立在床边脱衣服，磨蹭了半天才脱了短袖。那个震动器算不上很粗，口径四公分出头，忍足按出来的这个档位只做开拓用，但又比开拓时那感觉刺激几分，迹部这会等不到忍足的动作，也没那个脸当着忍足的面自摸，声音显得有些无助，转着调儿刺激着忍足，前裙摆被半硬的下体给顶开了，些许体液顺着柱体流至后庭，打湿了那团浅金的毛发。<br/>忍足一直觉得迹部这人是全身长的都精致的不行的，他除了头发外就真的没什么体毛了，腿上和腋窝都光滑的不行，只有下边的私处周围长了点聊胜于无的极短的绒毛，再加上他那颜色本身就浅，看着跟透明的一样，加上那性器生的又比忍足这种人的粉嫩许多，即使他那天赋不错，看上去也只是觉得诱人。<br/>忍足迂缓了半天才爬上了床，迹部感觉头顶多了张脸，转过头，咬着唇想让忍足动作快点。忍足摸了下迹部下边，全是水，迹部在塞那震动器前估计还自己给抹了润滑剂，忍足买的都是带药效比较强的。<br/>“现在就湿成这样了啊小景，待会受得了吗？”<br/>“嗯……”<br/>迹部眼中蒙了层淡淡的水气，眼圈泛红，发出个模糊的鼻音，一条腿搭在忍足腰上将他往下压。<br/>忍足也没客气，俯下身咬着迹部脖子根，余光看见了那根皮绳和那颗琉璃吊坠，一时间有了个想法。迹部现在不怎么需要重新做一套前戏，忍足这会只是在磨他的耐心。<br/>忍足刚舔了下迹部身上便被药效逼的泛着淡粉色。迹部抓着忍足的手向自己胸口按，眼睛却不敢和他对视，侧着头，忍足顺着迹部的力道隔了层纱在胸口揉按，唇贴在裸露的颈上，留下一个带了圈牙印的吻痕。<br/>迹部觉得那药效上来了，全身发热，有想被男人填满的羞耻感，他脖子那本就敏感，这会忍足咬得他有些疼，又有点痒麻，有点爽，虽说不上特别舒服，但无疑增强了他的欲望。<br/>他渐渐有些不满足于隔着不了的揉捏了，迹部自己撩开那原本就极短的上衣，露出已经被玩的有些挺的乳头和大片淡粉的胸膛。<br/>忍足含着左边的，舌尖在那圈淡粉的乳晕周围打着转，咬着乳尖，细微的疼痛更能激起性欲。另一边他用手按在上边搓动，抠弄已经硬挺的地方，三指照着迹部的意愿按捏。<br/>“嗯…侑士……右边……”<br/>迹部的脚跟有些难耐的在忍足腰那磨，揪着忍足头发的手又将他脑袋抱紧了些。<br/>“…宝贝儿你要不要自己动一下？”<br/>忍足没有照着迹部的想法去舔右边的，而只是有一下没一下的在腰侧舔舐。<br/>“…可以呀…嗯…你躺那……”<br/>忍足扶着迹部的腰帮他跪坐在床上时迹部甚至腰那发软。迹部趴在他腿间，对着半硬的家伙吹了下，又握着根部，细细的舔过每一个地方，有唾液顺着舌尖流下，刮过柱身，他又含住头部，模仿交合的动作起伏，忍足没一会就被他给舔硬了。<br/>迹部又起身，跪坐在忍足腰那，震动器拔出时还有着很清脆的水声。<br/>从忍足的角度能很清晰的看见迹部大腿内侧不住的有透明粘稠的液体滑下，没进那双海蓝的长袜里，打湿了一大块。迹部将自己的肛穴抵在忍足的性器上，两手又将穴口扳开了点，一狠心直接坐到了底。<br/>忍足眯着眼，喉咙里发出一声愉悦的喘息，迹部的脸色有些苍白，饶是有了充分的润滑，这会直接整根挺入还是有些勉强，内壁紧紧的绞着过于粗壮的男根，后边是撕裂般的疼痛。忍足也只能躺在那不敢动，他单手扣在迹部有些软了的腰上，另只手抚慰着迹部的下体帮他缓解被进入的疼痛，过了会迹部似乎好点了，手撑在忍足小腹上，缓缓起伏，而后动作大胆了些，多是深入浅出，每次坐下都能抵到最里面。<br/>这每一下的快感也不是刚才的震动器能比的，他一时间又疼又爽，不一会那疼痛就被药效抹光了，后边想要的不行。<br/>忍足在迹部动作的时候也会抬腰配合，擦过整个内壁。<br/>迹部腰有些乏力了，他只全力抬高个一半，借着惯性坐下，每次进出的深度都是平时不能轻易达到的，迹部只觉得后边被完全塞满了，几番起伏后那性器又胀大了些许，每进出一次对那些敏感点的挤压都是让人沉沦的快感。后穴又爽又胀。迹部忍不住高叫着，裙摆随着他的身体翻飞、<br/>“小景真乖……”<br/>忍足加重了手上的动作，同时用力向上顶弄，迹部有些被动的起伏，扭着腰想让他进的更深一些。<br/>“嗯……好热……哈啊……”<br/>迹部整个人几乎是软在了忍足身上，忍足索性坐了起来，将迹部抵在墙上，对着紧致的穴口进行大力的冲撞。迹部将腿抬到忍足肩上，夹着忍足的脖颈，脚趾卷曲。<br/>“快…快一点啊……”<br/>迹部配合着忍足的动作进行有节奏的收缩，在忍足撤出时会下意识的绞着后穴的异物，忍足打着圈磨着G点，迹部的双膝都被他抵到了胸口，阴茎抵在忍足腹上，每被顶的上下浮动便能在忍足身上留下一道道水痕。<br/>迹部被他顶出了高潮，乳白的浊液溅在两人身上，有些流到了后庭又被忍足的动作给弄了进去。<br/>“小景连自己的东西也吃的这么开心……真好色呐……”<br/>迹部摇着头，刚高潮过的身体受不住过分的折腾，敏感的不行，忍足也不再打岔，扣着迹部的腰专心进行冲刺，迹部的声音这会软了很多，呻吟被他撞的有些散乱。<br/>“嗯啊……！”<br/>在一次撞击中忍足射了出来，被内射的感觉让迹部的身体一阵痉挛，性器又挺了起来，但没到释放的地步。忍足撤出时连带了不少精液，灼热的液体缓缓流动，迹部又有些不适的吸在上边，忍足抽出时还翻出了点红润的嫩肉。<br/>“侑士……还要……”<br/>忍足克制住了直接冲进去的想法，他让迹部仰面躺在床上，将他双手摁在头顶，用根配套的绳子捆在一起，迹部颈间的吊坠被取了下来，忍足将它绑在了下体顶端，不会疼，但又泄不出来。<br/>迹部双腿夹在忍足腰上，眼中溢满了情欲，他药效还没完全过，这会后面又痒又热，空虚的不行。<br/>忍足抵在那时迹部收紧了腿，但他进了个头又退了出来，只很浅的在那戳刺，迹部有些讨好似的扭动臀部，嘴里喊着他的名字，想被贯穿的欲望又上来了，他的呻吟声甚至娇媚了许多。<br/>“宝贝儿乖，想要的话该叫我什么？”<br/>如果是清醒的迹部听见这话估计会一脚踹过去，忍足在床上时特别喜欢逗迹部，逼迫他喊一些平时叫不出的称谓。这会迹部基本上都是靠那情欲驱使了，他拖着调儿，声音软软的，又有些勾引的意味在里面。<br/>“…学长……啊！”<br/>忍足直接从正面整根顶了进去，没等迹部缓过来就进行大力的抽插，上衣都被揉皱了，短裙上翻。<br/>“宝贝儿你好紧……放松一下……”<br/>迹部听话的放松了内壁，只轻轻的收缩，更方便忍足进出，忍足的东西逐渐胀大，迹部觉得自己后边已经被完全撑开了，他抬着腰，身体被顶的摇晃。<br/>“……好舒服……嗯……”<br/>迹部前面原本就硬的厉害，几番撞击后就到了发泄边缘，而忍足又很恶劣的时不时用手在前面抠弄，那皮绳又刚好捆住了，憋得有些难受。<br/>“前面……”<br/>“我知道…要等我啊……”<br/>“想……侑士……”<br/>迹部的声音带了些许的哭腔，眼角不住的有液体流下，尽力扭着腰配合忍足的动作好让自己能够早点释放。<br/>忍足感觉迹部的后穴收缩急促了许多，那软肉时不时紧贴在性器上摩擦的销魂的快感险些让他直接泄了出来。他加快了动作，迹部两边的臀肉甚至有些红润，清脆的撞击声愈发刺激两人。忍足在自己射出的那刻扯下了吊坠，迹部尽数留在了他手中，琉璃吊坠上满是体液，还有奶白的液体滴下。<br/>“都脏了……待会帮我洗干净。”<br/>迹部由着忍足将自己翻了个身，他手就着被绑着的姿势抵在床上，要被忍足捞起来，原本就比较松垮的短裙竟向下滑了点，向外翻，露出刚被完全撑开还未闭合的穴口，有液体随着迹部的收缩被挤了出来，流到床上。<br/>忍足将那长发弄至一侧，丝质的上衣早随着迹部的动作滑到了下边，整个光洁的背部呈现在忍足面前，只有腰侧有些指痕和零星的吻痕。<br/>忍足这次进入的动作很慢，迹部还是下意识的攥紧了拳，仰着头发出一声长吟。<br/>迹部的身体因为常年习惯性穿女装的缘故被他自己练的极为柔韧，这会腰又被玩的软的不行，他似有意的将腰折成一些能刺激出忍足欲望的弧度，呻吟声也喜欢逮着让人兴奋的点叫。<br/>忍足只抵在最里面浅浅的抽插，俯下身沿着迹部的脊椎舔舐亲吻，手从腰侧探上去在胸部搓揉，迹部侧着头，瞳孔散涣，额上满是细汗，嘴唇一张一合，不时有些诱人的媚叫传出，面色潮红。<br/>“景吾……以后…嗯每周这么穿一次给我看好不好？”<br/>“…唔……嗯……”<br/>忍足在迹部向后折的很厉害的腰那啃咬，在合的很紧的地方留下几个痕迹，而后额头抵在迹部背心，手抱着迹部的腰，加快了下身的动作，逐渐深入浅出，几乎是完全没入了。迹部也被撞的有些摇晃，他将双腿分的更开，又向上提了下臀，身体配合忍足的动作让两人都能爽到，阴茎不住的有液体淌下，隔着裙子拍在小腹上。<br/>迹部的整个胸膛贴在床上被带的摩擦，他尽量让自己得到更多的快感，忍足能感觉到手中握着的腰肢随着自己的动作有着扭动，他摇着胯挤到了最里端又撤出到只剩一个头，如此反复，每次撤出又会翻出带有白浊的被磨得有些许红肿的息肉，挺进时迹部又会尽力折着腰，口里发出愉悦的高叫。<br/>“宝贝儿你简直就是妖精……”<br/>“嗯呀……啊……”<br/>迹部只能发出一些不明意义的单音节，他侧着头，整双眼都湿透了，视线又盯着忍足的方向，眼圈发红。<br/>迹部这次直接被肏了出来，忍足被迹部高潮后紧缩的内壁夹出来了，迹部软倒在床上时还感受到有阵阵灼热的液体冲刷过后穴。<br/>两人一番折腾完后才下午三点，忍足给迹部清理完后那位爷就踩着轻飘飘的步子回床上补眠了，光着身子。<br/>忍足在浴室看着那衣服还觉得有点气血下涌，尤其是那短裙和迹部缠在自己腰上的腿上穿着的长袜。<br/>他忍着洗完后将衣服一挂就不去看了，搓床单的时又有了点想法。<br/>迹部醒来后还觉得后穴隐约有水流出，没完全合上，腰比较酸，掀开被子看了眼，身上其他地方吻痕不多，就腰那什么痕迹都有，大腿内侧也有些零星的吻痕还带着指印，他几乎能想到背后是个什么情况。<br/>上身不知道什么时候被套上了一个类似运动背心的短衣，下身一条比较松垮的短裤，外加一双没过膝的粉白横条长袜。<br/>头顶似乎有个发箍，一摸是个毛茸茸的耳朵状的，手上也被套上了露指手套。<br/>这是在家，也就没管那些。<br/>晚饭他是坐忍足身上吃的，坐凳子上还是比较疼。<br/>迹部在床上半眯着眼趴那时模模糊糊的觉得忍足摸到了自己旁边。<br/>“小景睡了那么久了，应该不困了吧？”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>迹部感觉忍足将一个冰凉的带着液体的东西抵在了自己后边，他回过头是一根约莫米长的尾巴，带了一个金属塞。<br/>忍足慢慢撑开后穴，将金属塞整个塞了进去，后摁了摁两边的肉。<br/>“那今晚……宝贝儿你喵给我听怎么样？”<br/>——END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>